Anden 34
by kyo nakamura
Summary: No debemos dejar pasar las oporutnidades, pues no sabemos cuando volveran, aunque lo que esta para ti no te lo quita nadie. -¿Que quieres decir con eso?-... - que voy a besarte-... one-shot nejiten


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino Itachi estaría vivo

_Cursiva: dialogos_

**Anden 34**

_Tenten _

Quizás si fuera más linda, más lista o hábil. Si fuera tal vez más coqueta, tal vez así me armaría de valor para acercarme y al menos preguntar tu nombre… Nadie sabe, quizás tú te intereses en mi me pidas mi numero y salgamos alguna vez… Ja, me burlo de mis propios pensamientos. Debería de no darle tanta importancia a lo que mis amigas dicen; ellas fantasean mucho. Quizás solo deba resignarme, quizás esto no es para mi, quizás eso de que el destino tiene algo predeterminado para nosotros sea cierto y él no está en mi futuro. Quizás por eso no reúno las fuerzas para hablarle y quizás por eso me siento así.

Quizás un día cambies tu rutina y ya no te vuelva a ver.

Quizás, quizás, quizás…

Mas estas ahí sentado frente a mi, con tu vista perdida en la ventana. Debes de trabajar en alguna oficina, pues siempre estas vestido de camisa y corbata. Debo de decir que te vez muy bien así, con tu camisa blanca y tu mirada perdida.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pues yo también me he quedado prendida de la ventana, con la ciudad de fondo, pero al regresar la mirada me doy cuenta que me miras y yo también te miro, solo son unos segundos pero para mi es mas que eso. Desvías la mirada y yo aun te miro y después cierro los ojos, quiero conservar esos hermosos ojos en mi memoria, esos ojos claros y profundos posados en mí haciéndome sentir bien.

Lamentablemente algunas cosas deben llegar a su fin y tu trayecto ha acabado. El tren se detiene, esta es tu parada. Te levantas y discretamente sigo con la mirada tu elegante y pausado andar. Podría casi asegurar que me diste un último vistazo antes de salir pero descarto la posibilidad y me aferro a la idea de que solo fue una ilusión de una mente enamorada.

Yo, como de costumbre, me quedo una estación mas adelante; la más cercana a la universidad pues aun me falta un año para terminar mis estudios. Un año más en el que quizá me vea en la obligación de seguir utilizando el mismo medio de transporte, con la esperanza de seguir viéndote. A veces me resulta increíble que con solo verte me haya enamorado de ti. Si, suena cursi, ridículo o hasta ilógico pero esa es mi realidad. Pues desde el primer día que te vi llamaste mi atención ¿y la de que mujer no? posees un gran atractivo: finos y varoniles rasgos, piel nívea, ojos de un poco común tono, una larga cabellera castaña y ese porte galante que atrae como miel a las abejas. Como dije ¿a quien no le atrae alguien así? Pero con el pasar del tiempo no es solo eso lo que me ha atraído de ti, podría decir que esa misteriosa y seductora aura que te rodea pero seria muy superficial. Yo se que hay algo mas que me enamora de ti y me gustaría descubrirlo, pero como dije no me atrevo.

Cada día desde hace meses es la misma rutina: de lunes a viernes nos encontramos en el mismo tren, yo una estación antes que tú, que siempre estas sentado frente a mí. Por alguna extraña razón siempre terminamos así: en el mismo vagón en lados contrarios, hasta que te toca bajar una estación antes que a mí. Y días van y días vienen…

Que irónica puede ser la vida, en serio puede ser muy irónica pues hoy te he visto nuevamente y no precisamente en nuestro punto de encuentro, aunque tu ni siquiera sepas que así le he puesto yo al tren en donde cada día viajamos juntos. Te he visto con una chica de largos cabellos azulados; tú como siempre con tu semblante serio. A veces me pregunto si tienes dientes. Me viste y podría jurar que en tú inescrutable mirada hubo algo, una pizca de sorpresa al verme unos metros detrás de ella. He de imaginarme que no te imaginabas encontrarte a la chica del tren en otro lugar. Te despediste de ella y lentamente te alejaste.

Cabe relucir que esa chica es una de mi amiga y al estar junto a ella me atreví a preguntar con quien hablaba- _¡Oh! Es mi primo Neji –_ me respondió. Estoy consiente que me dijo algo más pero no preste mucha atención, pues aun resonaba en mi cabeza tu nombre resonaba _Neji_. Ya lo dije: La vida es irónica, tú el primo de mi amiga ¿casualidad o destino?

El tiempo sigue pasando y yo recién vuelvo a mi rutina. He pasado el fin de semana y los dos primeros días de esta resfriada, todo gracias a la ``pequeña´´ llovizna que callo el viernes en la noche en la cual me moje al volver a mi casa, voy despacio, pues se que hoy tampoco te podre ver, hoy no asistiré a al primera clase y se que ya tu has de haber llegado a tu destino.

El trayecto fue monótono. Yo observaba a través del cristal el paisaje urbano de la ciudad, pero nada llamaba mi atención. En clases presté toda la atención posible, en los descansos hablaba con Hinata y confieso, me moría de ganas de preguntarle por ti, pero mi sentido común me convenció de que no era lo correcto además, te vería al día siguiente. En ocasiones me pregunto ¿fue esa la razón o mi intensión de conservar para mí la identidad de la persona que me roba el sueño? Aun no lo se.

Jueves en la mañana, a la misma hora de siempre, en la misma estación esperando para abordar esperanzada de verte hoy. Subo y espero paciente la próxima parada, pero al llegar hay algo diferente; el tren avanza nuevamente pero tú no has abordado, no te veo en el vagón, tampoco te vi en la estación. Internamente tiemplo, me angustio y me desilusiono ¿será acaso que cambiaste tú rutina? ¿Será que no volveré a verte? Durante mi largo debate apenas noto que hemos pasado tu parada y casi llegamos a la mía. Afligida, bajo para después de unos momentos oír andar el ferrocarril. Ya no te veré. Las clases transcurrieron normales, solo que yo me encontraba algo ida. Pensaba, pensaba en que si les hubiese hecho caso a mis amigas y me hubiera lanzado a preguntar tu nombre, tal vez las cosas serian diferentes pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, solo nos queda aprender de lo vivido para no cometer los mismos errores en el futuro. ¡Hmp! Yo ya me había acostumbrado a ti que me enamore. Me enamore de tu semblante serio, de tu mirada perdida, de tus profundos y penetrantes ojos…

Tomé el tren de regreso mientras moría la tarde, el atardecer era lo único que veía y como en muchas ocasiones mirar sin mirar era a lo único que me dedicaba, aun así tan lejana como me encontraba pude sentir que era observada; un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y una extraña sensación se poso en mi. Voltee mi mirada la cual viajo por todo el vagón, al menos lo que mi vista abarcaba, mas no encontré nada. Más bien dicho nadie me observaba, en este vagón había poca gente y cada cual estaba concentrado en lo suyo. La noche ya había llegado cuando la maquina se detuvo en mi parada, baje con parsimonia; el lugar estaba algo solo. Lentamente caminaba pero la misma sensación del tren, el ser observada, me invadió. Me di la vuelta para ver si había alguien – _Ne- Neji –_ exclame torpemente después de unos segundos al verte alejado de mi unos cuantos metros. Te estas acercando, y no doy crédito a lo que mis ojos ven estas ahí. Yo sigo aquí, estática, con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. Debo parecerte tonta por mi expresión, pero tu sigues con tu expresión de siempre, con tus ojos fijos en los míos ¿En que momento te acercaste tanto? Ya te tengo en frente pero aun no dices nada y yo ni se diga

-_Parece que ya estas mejor_ – me dices pero yo no entiendo nada. Ya me puedo imaginar mi cara de confusión – _estuviste enferma ¿no?_- ¿Qué? ¿Pero como lo supiste?

Asentí levemente ya que estoy algo… ¿confundid y extrañada? Si, lo estoy. No pensé que me prestaras más atención que la que se da a un desconocido

-_Creo que estoy en desventaja, tu sabes mi nombre mas yo aun no se el tuyo_ – me sonroje levemente. Lo se porque sentí mis mejillas algo tibias, cosa que al parecer te resulto graciosa pues ¡Oh por Dios! Me estas sonriendo, es un pequeño gesto pero aun así causo estragos en mí. Yo me sonroje aun más.

-_Ten – Tenten_ – Kami estoy nerviosa. Tu sonrisa aumenta un poco y te acercas un paso más. Tomas mi mano la cual elevas al nivel del pecho

-_Es un placer_ – tu voz es tan seductora y besas mi mano sin quitar tu vista de mis ojos

-_Pe- pero como… no entiendo_ –tu cercanía me pone mas nerviosa de lo que estaba. Mi actitud debe divertirte mucho porque no has borrado esa hermosa sonrisa que le queda tan bien a tu rostro, con esos rasgos sobretodo con esos ojos. Definitivamente estoy perdida

-_No eres la única observadora Tenten_ - ¿Qué? – _yo también te he observado, desde el primer día. Tu eres la razón por lo que aun utilizo el metro _- que es lo que me estas diciendo y ahora que lo noto aun no has soltado mi mano.

Respiro para controlarme. La cálida sensación en mi pecho se debe a ti - _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices esto?_ – articulo y tu solo te acercas mas, un poco mas. Tu cuerpo esta pegado al mío. Te inclinas, cierto eres mas alto, y te acercas a mi oído. Tu cálido aliento roza mi oreja y mi cuello mientras me susurras – _Me gustas_ – atónita es la palabra para describirme.

-_Yo… yo…_- intento hablar pero no puedo, no puedo expresarme.

_-¿Crees en el destino?_ – me preguntas ¿pero que pregunta es esa? – _A- a veces_ – respondo con la poca lucidez que me queda – _por que yo no_ – continuas, aun en mi oído, pasando por alto mi respuesta a tu pregunta- _y no estoy dispuesto a seguir esperando._

_-¿Qué quieres de…cir?_ – te has separado solo para quedar muy cerca de mi rostro, mis labios rozando los tuyos y una de tus manos ya esta en mi mejilla.

-_Que te voy a besar_ – tus labios sobre los míos, me estas…

_**Fin**_

Bono extra

¿Como Neji supo que Tenten estaba enferma?

El la había visto en la universidad pero ella no vio que el al retirarse no se marcho inmediatamente, el vio cuando se acomodo con su prima. Ella frente a el menciono a una amiga enferma y como el no la vio el lunes en el tren, imagino que era ella.

¿Por qué Neji viajaba en metro? O al menos la primera vez

Bueno inconvenientes con su auto diría yo, pero como esto es un fic olvídense de las opciones meramente lógicas Xd

¿Cómo la encontró esa noche?

Por un dato suministrado de una llamada telefónica. Tenten hablo con Hinata sobre que tomaría el metro para volver a casa, el tomo el dato y lo demás ya lo saben

**N/ a**: _lo se parece una locura pero no quería poner tantos detalles en la historia, esto último fue para aclarar cualquier duda. Si queda alguna laguna no duden en preguntar._


End file.
